compris baka ?
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasunaru, Sakura et Ino décide de faire avancer les choses entre les deux coéquipiers à l'aide de preuves.


_**Kikoo à ts **_

**_Cette fic est une sasunaru, c'est une histoire que j'ai écrite depuis janvier et que j'ai jamais mise car je la trouvais moins bonne que les autres (enfin avis perso). en ce moment j'ai plus le temps d'écrire, donc si la semaine prochaine vous voyez rien, c'est pas grave c'est que j'aurais pas fini celle sur laquelle je planche en ce moment même, ben oui, j'ai plus rien de coté. (si j'ai bien une song fic qui traîne mais nulle, alors je sais pas encore si je la mettrais...)_**

_**Bon, pour ceux qui le savent toujours pas, mes lemons sont à la fin de mes fics (le plus souvent)…donc quand vous voyez que ça commence et que ça vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez couper, l'histoire va rarement plus loin…**_

_**Merci aux reviewers, avoir votre avis me fait extrêmement plaisir, et c'est parfois constructif et à Shirenai pour la correc'**_

_** Sur ce, **_

_**Bonne lecture **_

* * *

**Compris Baka ??**

-Hey Naruto, j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à te montrer. Sakura secouait la main énergiquement dans la direction du blond.

-Ne ? Qu'est ce que s'est ?

-Viens voir, baka…

-Sakura, t'es sûre qu'il le faut vraiment ?

-Mais oui Ino, de toute manière ils finiront seuls sinon…

-MAIS POURQUOI LE DIRE A LUI ?

-Tu préfères l'avouer à Sasuke ? Lui dire qu'on le suivait, qu'on l'a filmé, etc etc ?

-……..NARUTOoooooo, amène toi. La blonde se mit elle aussi à secouer les bras un gros sourire forcé accompagnant le geste. Mais tu as pensé à Hinata ? murmura-t-elle la bouche de travers.

-T'en fais pas, elle se console depuis un moment avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle a compris.

-Ha.

-Elle a comprit quoi Hinata ?

-Que tu aimais Sasuke pardi.

-………..MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, le blond s'écroula sur le sol, se tordant dans tous les sens.

-Hum, on dirait qu'il le sait pas lui-même Sakura…

-Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes……Naruto, nous savons que c'est vrai.

-Mais oui, mais oui, hahahaha, moi pas aimer Iceberg, vous trompez hahahaha. Naruto mimait un singe mal embouché en sautillant devant les demoiselles.

-Ba….ka….firent-elles en chœur, se regardant découragées.

-Bon, on sort l'artillerie Ino ?

-C'est parti.

-Ne ?

Mais le blond n'eut pas le loisir de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, se retrouvant au sol, ficelé comme s'il avait été le pire des traîtres de la ville. Sans écouter ses plaintes et finissant par le bâillonner aussi, elles se rendirent chez Sakura sous le regard interloqué de certains passants.La jeune fille poussa du pied la porte et entra sans cérémonie chez elle. Une ombre féminine apparut à l'orée du couloir proche.

-Je suis de retour, qu'on ne me dérange pas, je suis trééééés occupé.

-Le fatigue pas trop ma fille…

-MAMAN !!!

-Ben quoi ? Il est mignon, je comprends bien que vous vouliez vous amuser avec lui….mais son visage me rappelle quelqu'un….nooon huhuhu c'est mon imagination.

-Maman….la jeune fille était plus blasée que tout.

-Ton père rentre tard, je l'occuperai si jamais il veut te voir avant que vous n'ayez finis votre….

-MAIS !!! Bon Ino viens, elle va pas nous lâcher sinon. La rosée reprit sa route, gravissant un escalier Naruto gesticulant les larmes aux yeux.

-Amusez-vous bien mes chéries et si vous cherchez les préser….

-Mais la porte claquant à l'étage ne leur laissa pas entendre la suite. Sakura balança son coéquipier sur son tapis, le laissant se relever avec difficulté tandis qu'Ino prit place sur le lit rose pâle de son amie.

-Bon, Naruto, je t'explique.

-Détache-moi.

-Non, on veut que tu regardes sans bouger, alors pour le moment tu restes là.

-Mais euuuuh….je dois m'entraîner moi.

-Oui oui on sait que t'es frustré sexuellement et que tu dois donc beaucoup te dépenser mais là c'est important.

-Mais tu t'écoutes Sakura ? Le blond la regardait la bouche grande ouverte, l'air choqué.

-Bon, je t'explique, Sasuke a….

-Mais je m'en fous Sakuraaaaaa, j'ai ramené le Teme maintenant je dois m'entraîner pour devenir ….

-LA FERME BAKA OU JE T'EXPLOSE LA GUEULE !!!!

-……ok ok, je l'ferai plus. Le blond avala sa salive et écouta.

-Bon, Ino et moi nous nous sommes relayées plusieurs semaines d'affilées. Comme tu nous as ramené Sasuke, on voulait savoir vers qui il irait. Le fait est qu'en visionnant tous nos films pour savoir avec qui il se comportait différemment, on n'a vu qu'une différence de cas. Et ce cas, c'est toi.

-Hein ?

-Ce que Sakura veut dire Naruto, c'est que Sasuke ne se comporte différemment qu'avec toi. En fait, tu es la seule personne envers qui il a une quelconque réaction….nous il nous fuit toujours et avec les autres mecs eh bien….

-En fait avec les autres, il les ignore, ou parle sans aucune réaction particulière sur le visage…. Regarde bien Naruto. On a fait un petit montage avec l'aide de Shikamaru…bon on...

- je t'explique, sait-on jamais avec toi. Nous avions déjà essayé de voir s'il aimait une fille avant de partir…donc on le voit à douze ans aussi, sois pas surpris.

-Ok.

-Et elle a oublié de te dire qu'à l'époque on n'avait pas vu son attirance pour…

-Normal z'étiez pas fute fute hahahaha AIEEEUUU !!

-Tais-toi Naruto et regarde.

Sakura mit en marche son lecteur, laissant l'écran retransmettre le tout. Après quelques bruits signalant la mise en route, l'écran vibra et les premières images apparurent, on pouvait y voir l'Uchiha, ancienne mode, sortir de chez lui, passer des ruelles, se retournant parfois se sentant suivi mais ne voyant pas par qui. La scène changea, il se tenait à présent sur le pont de rendez vous, l'endroit où ils avaient leurs missions. Il prit place sur la rambarde, comme habituellement, puis Sakura arriva. Aucune réaction de la part du brun alors que la jeune fille cherchait à le faire réagir, mais vraiment rien, sauf peut être une moue un peu plus blasée qu'avant son arrivée.

Naruto se voit alors entrer en scène, agitant les mains, criant un retentissant salut auquel ne répond que la jeune fille. Pourtant le blond remarque, comme le pointe sa coéquipière à l'écran pour le lui montrer, Sasuke se détend. _Ça ne prouve rien, il est juste content de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos. _Une coupure rapide, l'action reprend, et à présent, ils se chamaillent. Le brun s'énerve, plusieurs scènes découpées de la même manière s'enchaînent alors, montrant à Naruto que cela arrive pratiquement tous les jours. _Ça montre juste que je le fais chier ça…'sont connes ces deux-là…_

La nuit s'empare maintenant de l'écran. Le brun part tandis que le blond retient sa coéquipière en essayant de l'inviter à manger, comme à son habitude sa face est inexpressive. Le film suit la trace de l'Uchiha, sur sa route, quelques personnes que Naruto n'a jamais vues abordent son rival et viennent lui chercher des crosses. Il y a plusieurs extraits. Plusieurs coupures où le brun regarde à peine ses opposants. Il continue sa route, répondant dans certaines coupures par des coups brefs lorsque les autres s'essaient à la baston sur lui, sans jamais réussir pourtant à le toucher. Mais rien de plus. Il reprend sa route sans un regard en arrière une fois qu'ils sont à terre. Il n'agit aucunement comme il le ferait avec le blond, car ici, il n'a aucun intérêt pour ce qui l'entoure.

-T'as compris Naruto ? la jeune fille mit pause.

-Et encore là on ne te montre que lorsque nous avions douze ans.

-C'est juste qu'il ne les connaît pas, il y a peut être une raison précise….je sais pas Sakura, ça ne veut pas dire que….

-Naruto….la jeune fille semblait fatiguée de devoir faire plus. Mais elles en avaient décidé ainsi, pour le bonheur du brun en particulier, puis du blond qu'elles appréciaient.

-…..

-Il n'y a qu'à toi qu'il montre d'autres faces que celle que tu appelles glaçon, bon à moi aussi des fois, mais à toi le plus souvent….il t'a même donné un surnom non ?

-Pas de quoi être fier de se surnom….c'est plutôt qu'il n'a aucun respect pour moi et…

-Moi je dirais le contraire. Les deux blonds se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux.

-Bon regarde la suite alors, on a demandé la participation des mecs du groupe pour voir si notre théorie était la bonne, là tu ne pourras pas nous contredire.

-……..le blond se libéra à cet instant des liens qu'il avait toujours et les jeta dans un coin de la chambre, s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur le sol.

La vidéo reprit, Sasuke nouvelle époque, sortant de son ancienne demeure qu'il a reprise en revenant. Il marche sans but précis, ne répondant même pas aux regards qui le jaugent. Naruto se voit à l'écran, il marche vers le brun et le salue, salut auquel l'autre répond d'un mouvement de tête. Il lui parle de sa mission et l'autre l'écoute, réagissant parfois d'un sourire sardonique ou en essayant de lui frapper la tête, _je me souviens de cette discussion, il en avait rien à foutre, elles se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude là… _C'est à cet instant qu'il se voit prendre congé de l'Uchiha le regarde s'éloigner calmement, un zoom du caméraman, et Naruto distingue les yeux noirs perdre de leur vigueur. Le brun reprend sa route lorsque la silhouette de son rival disparaît au coin de la rue, le petit sourire qu'il avait en le quittant disparaît instantanément. Une coupure.

Le film reprend sur Sasuke sortant de chez lui, l'heure en bas de la vidéo lui indique qu'il est décidément trop tôt, c'est le lendemain même de la scène précédente. Un fondu noir rapide et il retrouve son acolyte sur son lieu d'entraînement. Naruto se voit l'intercepter alors que son coéquipier s'entraîne, quelques heures à peine se sont écoulées, l'autre s'arrête et l'écoute patiemment puis le blond repart.

-Maintenant regarde bien Naruto, et ce n'est pas du fait exprès.

-………

Sasuke sort à nouveau de chez lui, Neji arrive à sa hauteur et le regarde. L'Uchiha passe près de lui, feignant de l'ignorer, le regardant à peine. Le Hyûga le salue et Sasuke finit par y répondre d'un vague mouvement de tête tout en continuant sa route. _Que ?_

-Tu vois, là il s'arrête même pas…les filles mirent pause.

-En même temps, il n'a jamais piffé Neji, ça ne m'étonne pas…

-T'es têtu comme pas possible toi.

-Mettons lui la suite Sakura. D'ailleurs, on aurait dû commencer par là.

-Hm. La lecture de la vidéo se réenclenche.

Il rencontre Shikamaru et passe devant lui car l'autre ne l'arrête pas, puis saute derrière une palissade en apercevant un groupe de filles au loin. Il se fait toujours suivre et rencontre Shino et Kiba sur sa route. Shino s'adresse à lui, Sakura précise à Naruto qu'il lui parlait d'une vraie mission et que Tsunade avait demandé à le voir. Le brun regarde l'homme insecte d'un œil morne et ne s'énerve même pas devant Kiba qui se met à hurler et qui a pourtant un caractère similaire au blond dans ses mauvais jours de gaieté.

Plusieurs autres passages montrent des rencontres fortuites, mais à chaque fois Sasuke évite le contact, ou ne stoppe pas sa course à moins que l'échange ne soit réellement important. Aucun des passage ne montre le brun avoir une quelconque réaction comme celles qu'il a lorsque Naruto est là. Une courte pause, l'image se recadre, floue quelques instants et reprend sur Sasuke en plein entraînement. Shino réapparaît près de lui, attendant qu'il stoppe ses mouvements, mais rien, l'autre ne lui porte aucun intérêt. Au bout de dix minutes, le maître insecte se décide donc à lui parler et Sasuke ne semble même pas y prêter attention.

Naruto se voit arriver, son amie lui précise qu'elles n'avaient pas prévu son arrivée ce jour-là. Lorsqu'il arrive au niveau des deux acolytes, Sasuke s'arrête, le regardant d'un œil interrogateur. Il se voit saluer les bruns et sourire à son coéquipier, déposant un bol de ramen pour lui près de sa gourde puis repartir dans la forêt un peu plus loin pour lui aussi s'entraîner. Le brun ne reprend pas ses exercices, sans un regard pour son interlocuteur, il se dirige vers le bol, un sourire aux lèvres et s'assit sans y inviter l'autre. Il mange tranquillement et Shino, vexé comme pas deux, repart. Sasuke ne l'arrête même pas, finissant son plat. Finalement, il monte sur une branche et regarde quelques instants du côté où s'entraîne le blond, puis, il se laisse glisser dans l'inconscience. La caméra se coupe encore.

Lorsque l'image revient, Naruto se voit grimper sur la branche, il se rappelle être venu l'embêter avec un brin d'herbe qu'il lui avait frotté sur le bout du nez, riant sous cape. Le brun le laisse faire un temps, puis il ouvre les yeux, ce qui n'arrête pas son ami, et finit par s'énerver et s'engueuler avec lui. Il se voit vexé à l'écran et Sasuke retourne s'entraîner. _Ça aussi, je m'en souviens. _Il voit le kunai se ficher près de sa tête, pour le faire s'enrager il n'avait pas bougé, au risque, qu'il savait faible, de se le prendre en pleine tête. L'autre le regarde un demi sourire, lui disant qu'il a quand même évolué un minimum. Naruto se lève et vient se mêler à son entraînement. L'Uchiha ne dit rien et lorsqu'ils tombent de fatigue, ils rient ensemble, beaucoup plus le blond que le brun cependant.

-Ca ne prouve rien Sakura…

-…..

-C'est peut-être juste qu'il me supporte mieux parce que je suis son coéquipier depuis pas mal de temps et …

-Sakura, mets lui l'autre….

-T'es sûre, Ino…on…

-Ouais on perdra nos chances, mais de toutes façons c'est le but non ?

-Mais Sasuke risque de…

-Il en saura rien !

-…..ok Ino, tu l'as pris avec toi ?

-Dans la sacoche….

-Je l'ai. Naruto, ça c'est un petit combiné…..

Elle se mit devant le magnéto, y insérant la nouvelle bande. Les bruits de lancements reprirent, et les images revinrent à l'assaut. Le brun passait derrière l'Ichiraku, il semble remarquer quelque chose et prend appui sur le muret faisant dos à l'entrée du restaurant et attend. La caméra change un peu d'angle et Naruto se voit derrière la devanture. Sasuke ne fait rien d'autre, il l'observe tout simplement. Les secondes s'égrainent calmement sur le bas de l'image. Le caméraman se déplace encore, et la face de Sasuke est filmée. Il a l'air calme, apaisé, comme s'il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer en cet instant même.

Naruto voit l'Uchiha disparaître de l'écran comme par magie. Il se voit sortir de l'Ichiraku et s'étirer au soleil puis prendre le chemin de chez lui. Il y va sans se douter de ce qui venait de se passer, sans savoir. Maintenant il se voit en plein entraînement, tailladant l'air de ses poings, usant de son chakra, le brun arrive et va à sa rencontre. Naruto se voit tirer la langue, mort de soif. Sasuke lui tend sa gourde, bien qu'il l'engueule car l'autre la vide d'une lampée. Lorsqu'il la reprend, il se retourne et Naruto voit ce que ce jour-là il n'avait pu percevoir. En se retournant, Sasuke avait sourit avec contentement.

La scène change d'un coup, il voit maintenant la façade de son appartement….le brun est assis sur un toit et regarde la fenêtre. Le montage continue, ils sont sur le pont à nouveau, il passe devant son rival en l'ignorant à moitié, allant vers Sakura, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Un zoom, les yeux du brun suivent chacun de ses mouvements et la tristesse les voile l'espace d'un très court moment. Puis en un instant, le regard se durcit et la caméra vacille. Le caméraman prend la fuite.

-On a vraiment chopé la trouille, ce jour-là.

-Ouais, heureusement qu'on a réussi à le semer dans la place centrale.

-Tu m'étonnes, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pris sinon.

-Silence.

-…….les deux filles se regardèrent étonnée et tournèrent la tête vers le blond, captivé.

La scène avait encore changée, un entraînement cette fois, l'un de ses innombrables. Le brun le regarde de loin, ne dit rien. Il se voit tomber de fatigue, ce jour-là aussi il s'en rappelle, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne le sol. Il s'était demandé comment il avait fait pour arriver au pied de l'arbre où il s'était réveillé, car il se souvenait parfaitement être tombé au milieu de la clairière. Il a enfin sa réponse, le brun l'a tiré à lui et l'a déposé avec douceur à la base du tronc. Il le voit lui essuyer le visage et là, stupeur, Naruto n'en revient pas. Sasuke se penche et lui effleure ses lèvres, s'évaporant juste avant qu'il n'ouvre ses yeux.

-Naruto ? Les filles avaient remis pause.

-……..

-Naruto ? Hey tu m'entends ?

-……..depuis tout ce temps et j'ai rien vu ? Mais….mais….

-De toute manière tu l'aimes aussi donc où est le problème ?

-Ino a raison, tu me coures plus après depuis… je sais même plus et ….

-Mais….le blond rougissait….je ne l'aime pas comme ça…..

-Hein ?

-Je le vois plus comme mon frère que….que……

-Naruto. Le blond regarda la rosée.

-………

-Tu te mens à toi-même là, nous on le sait très bien…..

-……..si ça se voit, pourquoi il le voit pas lui ?

-Ben….l'amour rend aveugle ?

-…..hahahahahahahahaha les jeunes filles trouvaient apparemment la situation plus que comique. Mais pas le blond malheureusement.

Sans rien ajouter, Naruto se leva, encore remué par ce qu'il venait de voir à l'écran. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, semblant prendre conscience de leur longueur alors qu'il les avait ainsi depuis un moment. Les filles se regardaient elles aussi, s'interrogeant du regard : avaient-elles bien fait de s'immiscer la dedans ? Le blond n'avait pas l'air bien. Naruto repartit, réussissant à s'extirper de la maison sans retomber sur la mère de Sakura. Il marchait depuis un moment lorsqu'il en eut soudain marre de se prendre la tête, retrouvant à l'aide de son instinct prédateur mis sur le mode ramen, son restaurant préféré, Naruto s'attabla et se gava de nouilles. Une ombre apparut à sa droite et il n'osa pas tourner la tête, il savait qui c'était. Il mangeait en silence, se concentrant sur son plat alors que son cerveau le torturait de ce qu'il avait vu chez son amie…_elle devraient finir dans la torture psychologique, elles seraient extra ces deux-là…_

-Usuratonkachi ?

-…., le blond avala de travers et se mit à tousser, après une bonne claque dans le dos et un verre d'eau, il osa répondre un « oui, Sasuke ? » dans un murmure.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ne ? Le blond tourna la tête vers son rival, rougissant à sa vue et n'arrivant plus à détourner le visage, l'autre le regardant impassible. Lorsqu'il réussit à le faire, il renversa son bol, paniquant.

-Usuratonkachi ?

-…….le fait que le blond ne s'énervait pas lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi, le surprenait un peu.

-Naruto ? Sasuke attrapa une serviette et se mit à éponger le liquide qui se déversait sur un Naruto en mode pause.

-Rien rien, tout est ok.

-……..

-…….. le blond paya et se leva, sortant de l'échoppe, voulant planter l'autre ainsi. Mais à sa grande surprise, l'Uchiha l'avait suivi, contrairement à son habitude.

-Naruto….je t'ai vu sortir de chez Sakura….un problème peut-être…..à moins que ce n'en soit pas un ?

-…..héhéhé, la phrase hyper longue que t'as réussi à me sortir ….et tu t'es même rappelé de mon prénom. Quel exploit ! Tu as enfin réussi à mettre en marche ton cerveau ?

-Baka. Le brun détourna enfin son visage de celui plus cuivré, le laissant enfin respirer.

-Non rien de bien spécial….je dois rentrer, il faut que je réfléchisse à…

-Tu veux me faire croire que ça ne va pas te tuer ? huhuhuhu

Le blond regarda son compagnon et lui offrit une grimace. Naruto essayait de comprendre, mais plus il essayait plus il avait mal au crâne. Il le planta ainsi, ne cherchant même pas à savoir pourquoi l'autre était venu le voir. Ce sentiment qu'il essayait d'oublier et d'ignorer depuis des années ressortait plus fortement que jamais. Il ne fit rien de la journée, se rendant chez lui, s'enfermant dans sa chambre, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur ce sentiment qu'il avait mis tant de temps à mettre de côté. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Au premier gazouillement d'oiseau qu'il entendit, il sut que le jour pointait le bout de son nez. Naruto sortit de chez lui, n'ayant pas réussi à trouver le sommeil et décida de retourner s'entraîner.

Le brun essaya de le croiser plus d'une fois, mais il trouvait toujours une bonne raison de fuir sa présence. Plus il restait près de lui, plus il sentait son envie de le prendre dans ses bras revenir. Naruto n'avait qu'une peur, ne pas pouvoir se contrôler au mieux. Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, où il se mit à jouer à cache-cache avec le brun, évitant ses yeux le plus souvent possible, devenant paranoïaque au moindre mouvement de son compagnon, déglutissant avec mal lorsqu'il lui parlait. Et, pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec son rival, il demanda aux filles de rester près de lui. Ces dernières virent le changement d'attitude du blond, et cela leur fit comprendre leur erreur. Pour elles, ce dernier devait être homophobe. Alors elles durent prendre conseil dès qu'elles le pouvaient auprès de leurs complices.

Sasuke de son côté finit par laisser tomber et devint encore plus taciturne, ne comprenant pas d'où pouvait venir le problème. Au fur et à mesure que le blond l'évitait, son comportement se dégradait alors qu'il n'était déjà pas le meilleur du monde. Le caractère des deux acolytes ne s'arrangeait pas, et un plan d'urgence fut mis en place par les filles. Tout d'abord, il fallait que le blond puisse se reposer un minimum, ensuite, il faudrait passer au reste.

Elles partirent voir Tsunade. Sakura se chargea de tout lui dire, et la cinquième, que tout cela amusait, décida de les aider. Elle fit appeler Sasuke et lui confia une petite mission qui l'occuperait quelques jours. Il ne discuta pas et partie en vadrouille, laissant sa rage s'exprimer. Naruto en profita pour prendre du repos comme il pouvait, son cerveau continuant de lui dire de foncer.

Lorsqu'il revint au village, il rentra chez lui, s'attendant à voir arriver Naruto, qui venait habituellement le chercher pour l'emmener manger un ramen et ainsi lui montrer qu'il était heureux de le voir de retour. Mais là, rien, aucun signe de vie. Il attendit toute la journée, étant revenu le plus tôt possible pour que son coéquipier arrive, ayant espéré une amélioration dans son attitude. Car Sasuke savait que quelque chose clochait, _comme s'il savait_. Le lendemain, il décida qu'il était temps de régler le problème, et se mit à la recherche de son rival. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de chez lui.

Il venait de s'engager dans son quartier, longeant la rivière qui bordait ce côté de Konoha, d'où s'élevait encore un mince nuage de fumée dû à la fraîcheur qui planait ce matin-là. Lui, s'en fichait éperdument, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de se couvrir plus que d'habitude. En chemin, il croisa sa coéquipière, emmitouflée dans un pull épais en laine blanc et aux broderies rosées qui en recouvraient une partie. Elle lui envoya en pleine face un sourire hypocrite, ce qui l'énerva plus que de raison. Sakura s'avança, encouragée de loin par une blonde qui semblait avoir plus peur de Sasuke que du diable lui-même. La rosée arriva à son niveau et il décida d'arrêter sa course, peut-être pourrait-elle l'informer, même s'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire causette. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la fille le devança.

-Sasuke, je…on est désolées. On a fait une petite bêtise, mais…

-……..les yeux noirs se fixèrent sur ceux émeraude.

-Pardon, au revoir. Mais le brun l'attrapa par le col et la souleva, la retournant vers lui.

-A propos ? Son regard la transperçait jusqu'à l'os et la jeune fille se demandait si elle devait ou non le lui dire.

-……..

-Sakura ?

-Eh bien….lâche-moi s'il te plaît et surtout me frappe pas hein.

-……..les yeux noirs s'étrécirent, présageant le pire.

-En fait….Ino, moi, Shikamaru et quelques autres que je préfère ne pas nommer en voyant ta tête en ce moment, on a remarqué que tu aimais Naruto.

-……..de quoi ? Les sourcils se rejoignirent dangereusement.

-Oui, on a vu que tu l'aimais….tu sais, il n'y qu'avec lui que tu es vraiment toi……et puis on est désolées, on t'a un peu suivi aussi et filmé et….

-Une dernière parole Sakura ?

-Glupssss, euh c'est que…..

-Sasuke pose-la. Sinon j'utiliserai mon ombre sur toi.

-……..c'est quoi cette histoire Shikamaru ? Les yeux noirs sondaient toujours ceux verts.

-Quelle galère, p'tain Sakura dern des dern que j't'aide.

-Mais….

-Vous allez parler ou j'en tue un.

-T'énerves pas Sasuke. Le truc c'est que les filles ont vu que tu aimais plus que de raison Naruto. Et leur merveilleuse idée de filles, était de le lui montrer pour qu'il réagisse.

-QUOI ?

-Ben oui, on se voyait mal te le dire à toi……

-Et vous les avez aidées ?

-Ben….elles avaient des arguments….je n'entrerai pas dans les détails….

-Alors il a peur de moi à cause de ça ? Seule Sakura l'entendit, le brun s'étant plus parler à lui-même qu'autre chose.

-Non Sasuke, t'as tort. Il t'aime aussi, mais il est aussi fier que toi par moments ce baka alors ben….et pis il pense que c'est impossible en fait….enfin je crois….

-Impossible ?

-Sincèrement Sasuke, tu serais quelqu'un d'autre. Une amie vient te voir et te dit : « tu sais mon vieux, y'a un mec qui t'aime et c'est Sasuke Uchiha », fit le Nara en imitant une nunuche dandinant de l'arrière train en cadence.

-Hey ! Shika on l'a pas fait comme ça !!!

-Tu ferais quoi toi ? En sachant qu'un mec comme toi, carrément asocial, aime quelqu'un et qui plus est un mec et qu'ici il est le principal concerné ?

-……..hmpf

-Voila t'as compris. Bon tu la lâches ?

-Il est où ? Sasuke souleva sa camarade à la hauteur de ses yeux, menaçant.

-Il s'entraîne depuis une semaine sans relâche, il dort plus, il mange plus, bref, il réfléchit trop et….

-Et un Naruto qui réfléchit ne présage rien de bon.

-La ferme, Sakura.

-Mais tu vas me remercier tu verras je….ne dis plus rien, byeeee.

Sakura se sentit tomber à terre, Shikamaru soupira entre exaspération et soulagement. Le brun venait de s'évaporer et réapparut sur un toit proche, s'amusant au yamakasi sur les maisons du village. Le terrain dévasté qui servait de lieu d'entraînement au blond était en vue. Sasuke accéléra une dernière fois et trouva sa cible, appuyée à un arbre, laissant l'air chaud l'entourant lui sécher la peau. Il sortait apparemment de la petite rivière proche.

-C'est pour ça que je voulais rien te dire !

-GUEEEE !!! Le blond n'avait rien vu arriver et ouvrit les yeux face à face à ceux de son compagnon où brillaient une colère sourde et une certaine tristesse.

-Je savais que tu le ferais c'est pour ça !

-Ne ? Le blond regardait les bras qui l'empêcher de fuir de son arbre, puisqu'ils s'y appuyait. Mais de quoi….

-Je parle de te dire je t'aime baka ! Je savais qu'en te le disant tu fuirais…..il détourna la tête de coté, tout à l'heure j'aurais dû les tuer…..

-Sasuke.

-QUOI ! Les yeux du brun furent distraits par un point sur la face cuivrée.

-Calme-toi, recule-toi un peu et…….QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?

-……..

Le blond tremblait légèrement, une expression dans les yeux que l'Uchiha traduisit comme étant de la peur. Tout cela parce qu'il avait posé sa main sur sa joue pour effacer une trace qui n'était qu'un bleu. Face à cette attitude, Sasuke eut un sourire horriblement triste et disparut.

-Sasuke ? Le blond tourna sa face de droite à gauche, s'attendant à le voir.

-………

-Mais…que….

-T'es stupide mon pauvre.

-Hein ? Kyûbi ? Tu causes de quoi là ?

-D'après toi ?

-…..pige pas…..

-Mon dieu Yondaime pourquoi m'avoir mis dans ce gosse là ? Juste pour que je regrette toute ma vie de mettre attaqué à ce village ?

-Hey !

-Bon, soyons sympa. Mets-toi à sa place et rejoue la scène. Les dents de la bête grinçaient dans l'effort qu'elle fournissait pour ne pas hurler.

-Ok. Le blond prit la pose, une main au menton et sembla demander un effort de trop à son pauvre cerveau.

-…….

-Je vois toujours pas.

-Pffff, ta réaction face à la sienne ?

-Ben j'étais pas sûr de l'aimer pour de bon….mais là j'ai plus aucun doute….et ensuite ce que j'ai ressenti…..j'avais trop envie de le jeter à terre et ….

-Stop !

-……..

-Moi je pense pas que ça l'aurait gêné plus que ça, par contre il ne l'a pas forcément pris comme toi, il a dû voir de la peur face à son amour baka.

-……mais……non.

-Si.

-J'attendais pas de confirmation, renard stupide…..

-Ok ben la prochaine fois tu peux crever, je te dirais rien.

-……mouais, merci quand même.

Naruto courut dans les rues de Konoha à la recherche du brun mais ne le trouva pas. Il faisait tous les endroits qu'il connaissait mais en vain. Une angoisse sourde commençait à le prendre aux tripes. _Mais il est où ce baka ? Pas en mission c'est sûr, j'ai été dans tous les endroits où je sais qu'il crèche…sauf chez lui ...p'tain que je suis con…c'était l'un des premiers endroits à aller voir ! Suis pas doué_.

Un rire bestial se répercutait dans son corps, se foutant de sa gueule, tandis qu'il survolait le village, atterrissant sans douceur devant chez son rival. La porte était ouverte, il frappa. Rien. Il recommença et seul le silence continua de lui répondre.

-Sasuke ?

-…….

-Sasuke t'es là ?

-…….

-Sasu…

-Mais entre et ferme-la !

-Oh ça va Kyûbi.

-Tsss t'as raison, t'es vraiment pas doué comme mec.

-Oh tais-toi.

Naruto entra dans l'appartement que le brun avait, malgré toutes les années qui étaient passées, pu garder. Personne n'avait voulu le reprendre, alors à son retour, il l'avait simplement retrouvé. Le blond ne vit personne dans la cuisine sur sa droite, ouvrit la porte de gauche et trouva la pièce vide, il s'avança et vit juste la pièce centrale du studio, vide elle aussi. Un tiroir était posé sur un lit, vide, il tourna la tête vers le placard de la pièce et le vit quelque peu en désordre. Chose étonnante lorsque l'on savait que le brun était maniaque dès qu'il s'agissait de son lieu de vie, s'en foutant cependant éperdument lorsque cela concernait celui de ses amis. Une sueur froide le fit frissonner, son pressentiment était bien trop réel. Il passa sur le balcon, rien non plus. Son esprit fut blanc deux secondes, le temps qu'il fallut à son sang pour ne faire qu'un tour. _Sasuke est reparti ! que…_

-Tu vois, j'avais raison.

-….. le blond s'élança dans la rue.

-Naruto ?

-Ferme-la Kyûbi !! il l'a fait une fois….pas deux ! Son poing s'écrasa sur un muret qui s'effrita.

-Mais…

-Ferme-la où je te botte le cul.

-….HAHAHA, j'aimerais voir ça.

Naruto préféra ne pas répondre, sachant que ce serait sans fin. Il savait où aller, et heureusement celui qu'il cherchait n'était pas en mission. Il prit une petite route qui pouvait sembler le mener vers la campagne, mais elle le fit simplement se retrouver dans des quartiers traditionnels. Il n'y avait presque personne, et tous le regardaient, car il déteignait dans la population qu'il venait d'intégrer. Il passa un porche aux lourdes portes de bois, traversa le jardin traditionnel et se ficha devant la terrasse. Là, il attendit que quelqu'un vienne le voir, mais rien. Il savait ne pouvoir entrer sans prévenir.

-Nejiiiiiii, j'ai besoin de toi, sors de là s'teupléééé.

-……..

-Nejiiiiii

-Hey, tu pourrais pas te taire, ta voix est horrible quand tu gueules.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Et t'es même pas poli, non mais je vais t'apprendre à pas respecter mon rang sale….

-Hanabi ! Ne parle pas comme ça à Naruto !

-….c'est bien la première fois que tu me montres ce que tu penses nee-chan.

-….. Naruto regardait les deux sœurs se faire face.

-B'jour Hinata, Neji est là ?

-Bonjour Naruto, Neji est sorti il n'y a pas longtemps, une mission imprévue lui a été confiée, je peux t'aider ?

-……. Ok, je cherche Sasuke, tu pourrais me le situer s'teplé, c'est pressant.

-Pas de problème, je ne vois pas aussi loin que Neji, mais je vais faire mon possible. Il est en ville ou….

-Je ne sais pas, mais je pense plutôt qu'il est parti du village, je veux le rattraper et…

-Ok.

La jeune fille sauta au milieu du jardin, activant au passage son byakûgan et se concentra. Elle restait silencieuse face à la tâche à accomplir. Sa petite sœur la regardait d'un nouvel œil, n'ayant jamais trop vu sa sœur s'adonner ainsi à cet exercice lorsque son cousin n'était pas là. Elle rompit son sort et prit appui sur une pierre où elle s'assit, reprenant son souffle, les joues rougie. Son expression changea lorsque le blond se mit à talon devant elle, un large sourire lui faisant rayonner la face. Elle attrapa une branche et se mit à faire un petit plan rapide sur le sol. Il est parti par la route principale, puis a coupé vers l'est. Il est à environ six kilomètres, il s'est arrêté car il pleut là-bas. Si tu coupes ainsi, tu le retrouveras plus vite….tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-….non merci Hinata, je vois où il va.

-…….Naruto lui offrit un magnifique sourire qui la fit un peu rougir.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je te l'offre dès notre retour ok ?

-Ton amitié me suffit Naruto.

-Héhéhé, je t'adore Hinata. Le blond se pencha et lui baisa la joue.

-……la jeune fille lui offrit un sourire empli de bonheur et il s'éclipsa.

-Hinata se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, là, elle s'adossa au muret et attendit en fixant un point. Un soupir s'éleva d'un buisson faisant face à la porte et un jeune homme châtain en sortit.

-Je pourrai jamais tromper tes yeux toi.

-Huhuhu, non plus maintenant, pas trop jaloux ?

-Pffff, heureusement que je sais ses tendances à celui-là.

La Hyûga s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement, glissant sa main dans celle du maître chien. Puis ils empruntèrent la route où le blond avait disparu, partant se promener amoureusement.

Naruto s'énervait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, à cause de ce que faisait Sasuke, mais surtout envers lui-même. Il se déplaçait rapidement, à moitié courbé sur lui-même, prenant sans vraiment le vouloir la pose d'un animal sauvage. La tornade orangée traversa le village, s'appuyant parfois sur les murs ou les poubelles pour éviter la foule. Il fut bientôt en dehors des places fréquentées, remarquant au passage l'heure avancée. Il cherchait Sasuke depuis un bon moment, l'après-midi étant à présent bien entamé. Atteignant l'entrée de Konoha, il redoubla d'ardeur et prit la direction de l'Uchiha.

Sasuke avait couru depuis son départ et la pluie était tombée d'un coup sur lui. Il se l'était prise en pleine face, ne s'en rendant compte que lorsqu'un vent froid s'y ajouta. Il s'arrêta et regarda vers le ciel, laissant l'eau froide s'étaler sur sa face diaphane. Il soupira doucement, ramenant en arrière ses mèches brunes et marcha jusqu'à une grotte proche, ayant reconnu l'endroit où ses pas l'avaient conduit. Il s'y glissa, y trouvant un foyer qu'il ralluma à l'aide d'un katon. Il prit place et se mit à sommeiller, il était si las de sa vie. Naruto survolait la forêt, il sentait que l'odeur de son coéquipier se rapprochait de plus en plus. D'un mouvement sec, il stoppa sa course sur une branche proche du précipice et regarda d'un œil critique l'endroit de leur premier réel combat. Le parfum si particulier de son partenaire y était présent. Se concentrant, il rechercha où se trouvait ce dernier.

Sasuke se réveilla en alerte, quelque chose dans l'atmosphère était lourd, imposant. Il se leva, s'habillant en hâte, arme à la main et s'approcha près de l'entrée de pierre, sur ses gardes. Il se tenait devant un rideau de pluie qui s'écoulait des parois l'entourant et s'élevait haut dans le ciel. Il scruta le paysage environnant, mais il faisait nuit noire et Sasuke avait du mal à distinguer ce qu'il y avait en face de lui.

Il essayait de ressentir qui pouvait être là, avançant son visage au plus près de l'écoulement, son nez le touchant. Voulant passer son visage de l'autre coté, espérant mieux percevoir ainsi, Sasuke sentit contre son nez quelque chose de plus froid, distinguant à présent deux billes orangées. Il recula doucement, le nez de Naruto collait au sien, des éclairs dans les yeux, avançant au même rythme qu'il reculait. Sasuke s'écarta de son acolyte et le regarda en biais. Naruto était calme, bien trop calme, suintant d'eau, la chevelure aplatie comme jamais sur son crâne. Il continuait de fixer Sasuke sans rien dire.

Doucement, il se dévêtit, jetant dans un coin ses affaires, ses yeux ne lâchaient pas le brun et celui-ci déglutit avec peine. L'objet de son désir se trouvait devant lui et plus attirant que jamais. Naruto se tenait en boxer et prit place près du feu, enfin il fixait autre chose. Sasuke se sentait mal, il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi, et surtout, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Naruto ne lui parlait pas, Naruto n'essayait pas de le restreindre, Naruto semblait être irréel.

De son côté le blond avait senti l'inquiétude chez son compagnon, l'instinct de bête vivant en lui l'en avait informé. Pour cela, pour ne pas regretter ce qu'il pourrait dire sur un coup de colère, il garda le silence, serrant les poings et décida de s'asseoir en attendant de se calmer intérieurement. L'Uchiha ne savait pas quoi faire, il préférait encore le voir hurler et gesticuler que d'être si peu lui-même. Il enleva son haut et se glissa derrière Naruto, puis doucement, il le déposa sur les épaules tannées où se dessinait une chair de poule. Aucune réaction de la part du blond. Sasuke se redressa et fit un pas en arrière. Naruto sentit le tissu l'envelopper, il se raidit l'espace d'un instant. _Ça veut dire qu'il est à poils ? Calme-toi Naruto, calme-toi. _Il ferma les yeux et sentait à présent Sasuke s'éloigner de lui.

-Naruto ?

-…….

-Hey Usuratonkachi ! Le brun ne savait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire, mais le silence pesant lui faisait peur.

-…… Le blond ouvrit les yeux, redevenus bleus, mais tout aussi chargés de colère qu'à son arrivée et regardait le brun assis face à lui, le regardant comme à son habitude.

-Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

Sasuke était fier de lui, sa voix ne trahissait aucunement sa tristesse vue plus tôt, ni sa joie assez récente de le voir près de lui ou encore son angoisse face à son attitude bizarre. Rien de tout cela, juste sa neutralité habituelle, acquise et perfectionnée chez Orochimaru. Naruto était extrêmement en colère, jamais le brun ne lui avait laissé entendre qu'il pouvait l'aimer plus qu'il ne le faisait, sachant qu'il lui laissait penser que c'était à la limite du supportable. Et il agissait toujours comme s'il n'était pas au courant. Mais sa colère allait aussi envers lui-même. En cet instant, il le trouvait diablement sexy, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et cela l'excitait. L'Uzumaki le regarda profondément, comme s'il se demandait quoi répondre et rien ne laissa présager à son rival ce qu'il allait faire. D'un bond, il passa au-dessus des flammes et le renversa, le chevauchant sur le sol.

-Ouch ! Dobe tu…..mais le brun perdit le fil en voyant le visage de son ami se rapprochait dangereusement du sien.

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? Pourquoi tu décides toujours de tout ? Pourquoi tu agis toujours trop vite dans des cas comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit avant ?

-Quoi mais….

Naruto ne lui laissa rien dire de plus, sans tendresse, avec toute sa frustration de la semaine, il l'embrassa. Sasuke ne réagit pas, il sentait sur ses lèvres celles de la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien, il n'y croyait pas. Sasuke leva la main vers la figure de son compagnon et ce dernier suspendit le baiser, la relevant un minimum, laissant son souffle chaud s'égarer sur la peau blême qui lui faisait face. Doucement, il se laissa glisser sur le torse de Sasuke, posant sa joue contre la poitrine de celui-ci, écoutant son cœur se débattre pour continuer de battre. L'Uchiha enroula ses bras autour de son rival, l'enveloppant d'une douce étreinte, le ramenant à lui.

-Sasuke me laisse pas s'il te plaît, je ferai tout ce que…

-…….

Le brun se releva et le jeta contre le mur proche. Naruto le regarda sans comprendre, la douleur de son dos s'estompant sous le regard empli de véhémence et de tristesse de Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce….

-Tu te jettes dans mes bras uniquement pour ça !

-Hein ?

-Pour me retenir au village, tu es prêt à te jeter dans mes bras ! Je suis pas désespéré à ce point là et….

-……..Naruto serrait les dents, les nerfs de sa joue tressautant dangereusement tandis que la couleur de ses yeux se changeait à nouveau. Puis ils luirent lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche sans réussir à parler.

-Dobe ? Naruto semblait blessé et ses larmes s'écoulées tranquillement et librement.

-IMBECILE !!! Tu crois vraiment que…que je ….ferais…uhuhuu ….BAKA, stupide Sasuke, tu….

-Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes vraiment, peut-être ? Laisse-moi rire.

Le blond se leva et récupéra ses affaires sans un mot, se les remettant sur le dos près à sortir de la grotte, ne prenant pas le temps de s'essuyer le visage, serrant à nouveau les dents.

-Tu fous quoi Usuratonkachi ?

-Ris puisque ça voudra dire que je t'aime baka.

-…….quoi ?

-Puisque tu me crois pas je me casse ! Amuse-toi bien, et si tu crèves, eh ben tant mieux.

-A..attends …Naruto ! Reviens ici !

-……

Mais l'Uzumaki ne l'écoutait pas, il était de nouveau sous l'eau glacée qui ne cessait de s'écouler et traçait droit devant lui. Il allait grimper le long de la falaise qui lui faisait face lorsque deux mains le tirèrent en arrière. Il ne se laissa pas faire, jetant en avant son poing que l'autre reçut en pleine face et qui le fit décoller quelques mètres plus loin. D'un regard froid, il l'abandonna où il était et reprit sa tache, s'adhérant à la paroi, commençant à la gravir. Il sentit le sol trembler et s'effriter, il tombait. Deux bras le réceptionnèrent au vol, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se rétablir. Ses yeux rencontrèrent deux charbons et il allait hurler de le lâcher lorsqu'il vit le regard de Sasuke. Ce dernier était plus que sérieux et le contrarier maintenant serait une mauvaise idée. _Je n'ai qu'à attendre qu'il me pose et je disparaîtrai._

Ils étaient à nouveau dans la grotte, le brun l'immobilisa à terre et se mit à le déshabiller, le faisant retrouver sa tenue précédente. Puis il s'occupa de lui-même, sans le lâcher des yeux. Naruto détourna les yeux quelques instants, ce qui aurait pu faire sourire son compagnon s'il n'avait été aussi en colère. Ce dernier lui ramena sans douceur la tête vers la sienne, l'attrapant par le menton pour l'obliger à rester ainsi.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Va mourir.

-Naruto !

-Tiens c'est plus Usuratonkachi ?

-JE SUIS SERIEUX ! ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !!!

-……..

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Et toi ?

-….tssss

-Bon….tssss aussi

-Baka !

-……

-Je t'aime. Je le ressens depuis…je sais plus…je peux pas te dire pourquoi. La plupart du temps tu me fais chier, mais je le sais, tu es la personne que j'aime.

-……

-J'ai bien essayé de voir ailleurs mais….

-Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?

-…….

-…….le blond le regardait intensément, mais son regard s'était radouci, tout comme sa voix.

-Tu as vu comment tu as réagi quand elles te l'ont dit ? Je voulais pas que tu me fuies, c'est pour ça que je t'ai rien dit….et je pensais que tu ne me prendrais jamais au sérieux aussi et….

-Et ?

-Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Le regard noir se durcit en même temps que les paroles furent dites.

-…….

-Et moi je ne t'oblige en rien. Laisse-moi partir, Naru…

-Pfff toujours à décider de ce que les autres pensent hein ?

-……le brun se sentit basculer sous l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Usuraton…

-La ferme, écoute !

-……

-Bon. Moi…moi je sais depuis un moment que je…je…t'aime beaucoup trop. Il l'avait dit d'une traite. Mais….mais comme t'avais toujours l'air de me rejeter ben…ben je m'étais fait une raison et…j'y croyais plus.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as fui, tu aurais dû te jeter sur moi, non ? Sa face laiteuse ne changea pas d'un iota.

-…….mais….mais….

-Quoi ?

-Savoir que tu m'aimais ça m'a fait peur, pourquoi je sais pas ! Je…à chaque fois que je te voyais je…j'avais peur….

-Peur de quoi ?

-Mais je sais pas ! Je….peut-être de me jeter sur toi sans prévenir, peut-être de peur que tu me rejettes parce qu'elles se seraient trompées….et le blond se souvint du baiser que le brun lui avait déjà donné après son entraînement et rougit à ce souvenir. _P'tain en fait j'ai agi comme une vierge effarouchée sur ce coup-là ! Peux pas lui avouer ça…non je peux pas…_

Sasuke eut l'air sceptique deux secondes puis libéra ses mains de la prise du blond et les mit derrière sa nuque, l'attirant à lui. A pleine bouche, il l'embrassa, laissant quelques instants Naruto complètement pantois, puis ce dernier glissa timidement sa langue dans celle de son vis-à-vis. L'Uchiha avait fermé les yeux, profitant de l'échange, grognant lorsque l'autre se sépara de lui et les rouvrit alors. La face de son coéquipier était rougie, les yeux brillant de désir, son souffle chaud rebondissant sensuellement contre son visage. Il décida alors de renverser le blond sous lui. Naruto se laissa faire, totalement ailleurs et se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du brun descendre le long de son cou pour le marquer. Il se crispa et Sasuke le sentit mais continua son exploration.

-Sa..Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fous !

-Ça se voit pas ?

-Mais….tu…hnnn

-Quoi je vais trop vite ?

-…..le blond opina de la tête.

-Et ben tant pis, j'attends ça depuis bien trop longtemps et ton état ne me facilite pas la chose.

-Hein ?

-Donc si tu veux pas y passer, débats-toi un peu plus.

-Quoi mais…..

Le blond serra les dents et rejeta sa tête en arrière, son acolyte s'évertuait à lui torturer les tétons à coup de langue et de dents. Sa langue traça un sillon brûlant jusqu'à son nombril ou il inséra sa langue. Naruto resta calme quelques instants, tentant de ne pas trembler plus que de raison. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le brun s'acharner à déposer baiser sur baiser, mordillant parfois un bout de chair. Naruto n'arrivait plus à se retenir, ses reins étaient en feu.

-Sas..sasu..ke.

-Hn.

-St..stop

-Hn. Mais il continua pourtant sa torture aigre douce.

-Sa… le blond lui tapa sur les épaules et le brun remonta jusqu'à sa face, puis l'embrassa.

D'un mouvement qu'il espéra plus doux qu'il ne le fit, Naruto le renversa et le chevaucha à nouveau. Il se glissa dans le cou de l'Uchiha et se mit à lui triturer le lobe de l'oreille. Sasuke lui agrippa le dos tandis que le blond descendait de plus en plus.

Naruto descendit plus rapidement que son comparse précédemment, faisant glisser sa langue sur le torse offert, mais ce dernier semblait moins sensitif que lui. Il l'embrassa encore tandis que ses mains descendaient le boxer de son acolyte et que ce dernier passait une main dans sa chevelure tandis qu'il se surélevait un minimum de l'autre pour faciliter le passage de son dernier vêtement. Sasuke voyait que le blond ne pouvait plus stopper sa course et cela le fit sourire. L'autre le remarqua et releva la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement tandis que sa main prenait possession de la virilité qui commençait à se dresser. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous…_pourtant sans se poser de questions, il redescendit et la prit en bouche.

Doucement, il imposa son rythme, et au fur et à mesure qu'il l'accélérait, il vit le changement chez son compagnon. Sa main trouva la voie du sol, l'ayant enlevé du sommet de son crâne, il entendit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors que celui de sa respiration devenait pantelant. Il sentit alors Sasuke se pencher contre lui, collant le haut de son crâne contre son ventre. Naruto sursauta lorsqu'il sentit s'immiscer sous son boxer la main de son amant, et qu'il pénétra un doigt humide en lui.

Le blond se crispa et Sasuke le sentit. Doucement, il s'écarta et lui releva la tête. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, voulant faire disparaître la crainte dans le regard bleuté, le caressant avec tendresse. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, il le débarrassa de son dernier vêtement et y posa sa main. Naruto se crispa encore, alors Sasuke prolongea ses baisers et ses caresses, bientôt il ne pensa plus à sa gêne. Après un énième soupir, il plongea vers le sexe de son amant et le prit en bouche. Sasuke se mit à titiller la verge de son ami, se mettant ensuite à la lécher, parfois à la mordiller, s'aidant de temps à autres de ses doigts.

Et il eut ce qu'il voulait ; Naruto, ne tenant plus, jouit. Pendant que ce dernier se reprenait, un sourire étira les lèvres de l'Uchiha qui prit la semence entre ses doigts. Et pendant qu'il se redressait pour embrasser le blond, Sasuke glissa ses doigts vers Naruto. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais se laissa faire. Au bout de quelques instants il se décontracta, occupé de par les baisers que le brun lui donnait et par les sensations que sa main libre imprégnait sur sa peau. Il ressentit une douleur peu commune, et mordit sans le vouloir la lèvre de son compagnon qui saigna. Sasuke grimaça, et Naruto lécha le sang pour se faire pardonner. Il reprit alors son mouvement, s'enfonçant doucement. Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il posa son front contre l'épaule du brun et essaya de respirer normalement tandis que l'autre avançait de plus en plus. Lorsque Sasuke ne put plus rien faire, il s'immobilisa et attendit que le blond se reprenne. Deux orbes bleus le regardèrent, teintés d'une certaine douleur, un sourire cependant le rassura.

-P'tain, si c'était pas toi, j'aurais déjà tué le mec qui m'aurait fait ça. Le blond trouva sa voix bizarre et remarqua le sourire de satisfaction de son amant.

-Merci.

-…….le regard du blond était un peu surpris devant se simple mot et devant la volupté de la voix de son compagnon.

-Et si quelqu'un d'autre te fait ça, tu auras raison, tue-le avant que je n'arrive, il souffrira sûrement moins…..

-Héhéhé, il n'aura pas l'occasion d'aller aussi loin ne t'en fais pas Sasuke. Naruto se pencha et l'embrassa.

-Hey Dobe, je peux commencer à bouger…

-Hn.

Naruto ferma à nouveau les yeux et ficha son visage dans le cou du brun qui se mit à bouger doucement, sentant son sexe râper le long de la paroi étroite de l'autre. Plusieurs râles de douleurs furent émis par le blond, plusieurs fois Sasuke voulut se retirer, mais Naruto le retint contre lui, protestant lorsqu'il étaitt en dehors de lui. Le blond se déhancha contre lui, réclamant ce qui lui manquait. Sasuke se remit en lui, percutant sa prostate d'un puissant coup de reins, arrachant à son amant un cri de satisfaction supplantant celui de douleur par lequel il avait commencé.

Peu rassuré face aux cris de l'Uzumaki, Sasuke imposa un rythme maladroit mais qui faisait réagir le blond au summum de son plaisir. Ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant, l'aidant à s'enfoncer le plus loin possible. Il heurtait encore et encore son point sensible, celui qui le faisait hurler de plaisir et cela l'excitait de plus en plus. Il sentit le blond se crisper l'espace d'un instant puis jouir contre son ventre dans un gémissement d'allégresse totale. Une dernière poussée, et dans un grognement, il se déversa en lui. Haletant l'un contre l'autre, Naruto garda ses jambes autour du brun qui, s'étant un peu repris, entortillait une mèche or autour de ses doigts fins. Il reçut un baiser de Naruto sur sa joue qui lui fit un sourire empli de bonheur. Sasuke le lui rendit, puis se glissa à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, bercés par la pluie et le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient de leur étreinte, finissant par s'endormir sur les même mots, ou presque, l'un pour l'autre :

-Je t'aime, baka…

-Je t'aime, Usuratonkachi…


End file.
